Next Contestant
by Sierra Sierra
Summary: This is a funny little one shot Read and Review


**Next Contestant**

**One shot**

**Song: Next contestant**

**By: Nickel back**

**Note: Almost everything they say is apart of the song.**

"**I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing off of assholes coming on to her." Nathan started to tell his brother sitting on the other side of the table at Tric.**

"**you do not." Lucas said.**

"**Each night seems like it's getting worse, and I wish she'd take the night off so I don't have to fight off every asshole coming on to her." Nathan continued.**

"**then don't." Lucas stated the obvious.**

"**It's not that easy to watch and do nothing."**

"**why?"**

"**They'll go and asked the DJ find out just what would she say if they all tried coming on to her."**

"**Nate snap out of it!" Lucas yelled waving a hand in front of his bother.**

**Nathan did not respond he just kept talking.**

"**Don't they know it's never going to work?"**

"**what's never going to work?" Lucas was confused.**

"**They think they'll get inside her with every drink they buy her, as thy all try coming on to her."**

"**So they buy her a drink. Nathan we have to stop coming here if you're going to keep acting like this." Luke warned his brother.**

"**Here comes the next contestant." Nathan said as he walked over to the bar. **

"**Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand?" Nathan was right by the guy. When he turned around Nathan slugged him. The guy fell to the floor.**

"**Nathan!" Haley yelled at him. Nathan just looked at the guy.**

"**I wish you'd do it again," Nathan smiled at the guy, "I'll watch you leave here limping." Nathan looked at the guy.**

"**Ni case you didn't hear me I'll say it again." Nathan looked at Haley then back at the guy.**

"**I wish you'd do it again,; Nathan swallowed, "I'll watch you leave here limping." Nathan walked back to Luke and watched the guy walk away.**

"**there goes the next contestant.' Nathan said laughing.**

"**Nathan this got to stop." Luke told his brother.**

"**I eve fear the ladies."**

"**What?" Lucas asked surprised.**

"**they're cool but twice as crazy."**

"**so?"**

"**just as bad for coming on to her. Don't they know it's never going to work?"**

"**What's it this time?" Luke asked again.**

"**Each time she bats an eyelash somebody's grabbing her ass."**

"**Yeah." Luke was getting bored.**

"**Everyone is coming on to her. This time somebody's getting hurt."**

"**Nathan." Luke had enough of this but that didn't bother Nathan.**

"**Here comes the next contestant." Was all he said as once more he walked over to the bar.**

"**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" Nathan asked.**

"**who cares?" the guy mouthed off. Nathan jerked the guy off the stool and had him on the ground n a secant. **

"**Nathan this has to stop." Haley pleaded.**

**Nathan watched the guy rub his back.**

"**I wish you'd do it again," Nathan laughed, "I'll watch you leave here limping."**

"**What did you say?" asked the guy.**

"**I wish you'd do it again,' Nathan stared at the guy, "I'll watch you leave here limping."**

**Nathan walked back to Lucas once more. His eyes followed the guy as he said "there goes the next contestant."**

"**Nathan you can't be doing this!" Lucas yelled at his little brother, but Nathan was to busy watching Haley. **

"**I'm hating what she's wearing."**

"**Why?" Lucas said giving up.**

"**Everybody here keeps staring, can't wait 'til they get what they deserve." Nathan said with one of his evil smirks. Nathan moves his eyes back to Haley. Nathan sees a guy flirting with her.**

"**this somebody's getting hurt." Nathan said. Luke looked over and saw another guy going up to her.**

"**Her comes the next contestant." Lucas sighed. Nathan jumped off his chair and made his all to familiar journey to the bar and said the all to familiar words.**

"**Is that your hand on my girl friend? Is that your hand?" the guy was so scared of Nathan that he just fell over and Nathan had to do nothing to him."**

"**Nathan," Haley yelled at him again, "this needs to stop!" Nathan turned his head to the guy on the ground.**

"**I wish you'd do it again," Nathan paused, "I'll watch you leave here limping."**

"**You want to say that again?" the guy asked**

"**I wish you'd do it again," Nathan knew this is not what he meant but finished anyway, "I'll watch you leave here limping."**

"**Nathan Royal Scott what did you just say to this man?!" Haley was getting fed up with this.**

"**I wish you'd do it again," Nathan sighed, " I'll watch you leave here limping." Haley slapped him across the face.**

"**How could you say something like that?" Haley asked. Nathan just shrugged his shoulders.**

"**We'll talk about this at home now go!" Haley yelled at him.**

**Nathan walked back to his seat and sighed. Luke looked at the red spot on Nathan's check and all he said was…**

"**There goes the next contestant." **


End file.
